Shattered Serenity
by Charioteer
Summary: It's been over a year since the verse learned the truth about the Reavers. The crew of Serenity has gone their seperate ways. But one young marksman is determined to bring them home.
1. Home

**Author:** I've gone over this and one of my other fics and decided to revise them. All three chapters that have been written in this fic have been revised.

* * *

William Tennant wept as he placed the headstone onto the captain's grave. He was alone now. Every other member of Serenity's crew was dead.

Will looked up at Serenity and he knew that he had to keep her flying. He owed her that much. But there was a problem. His father was the captain and was training him to replace him, but Will was only 21, too young to take on the role himself. He would need to find Serenity a new captain, or perhaps an old one.

Will looked down at the scrap of paper his father had given him. On it was written the name _Zoe Washburne_ and the word _Haven_. It was the first step to finding Serenity a captain.

***

Simon Tam was getting used to his new life. He worked in a med clinic on a small moon in the outer rim. It didn't pay very well, but they didn't really need all that much. His wife ran a shop that sold engine parts to the various ships that passed through. She always made it a point to have extra catalyzers on hand. His sister worked as security for the local bank. They hired her after she disarmed a potential bank robber before he had even tried to draw his weapon.

Simon looked up at the sky as he made his way back from the clinic. He missed space. He missed the uncertainty, the adventure; he even missed the danger sometimes. He never said a thing, though.

But Kaylee noticed. Just as Simon had noticed her staring at the stars at night with tears in her eyes.

As he walked through his front door, his first thought was that they had been robbed. What little that was left was scattered all over the floor. Then he noticed River sitting on the couch next to three large suitcases. She looked up at him and smiled. "We're going home."

***

Shuttle 1 landed near a small settlement. Will doubted very much that he would find a decent mechanic in a place like this, but he didn't have any other choice. He walked to the shuttle door and opened it.

No sooner had the door opened than a girl who couldn't have been much older than eighteen stepped through it carrying a large suitcase marked _River_. Will was a little taken aback. Standing outside the shuttle was a young man who was dressed in expensive looking clothing; though it was tattered in a manner that most who wore such things would frown upon. To the man's left was a rather short woman wearing green coveralls with a large teddy bear on the left leg and a tear that looked suspiciously like a bullet hole. These two were also carrying suitcases identical to the one marked _River_.

Kaylee looked nervously at the man standing in the door way. He had short, brown hair and had dark eyes that seemed somewhat cold. He was wearing a brown, leather jacket and had a rifle on his back as well as a pistol at his side. "Sorry 'bout that," she said. "River's kinda excited. She says you can take us home."

Neither Simon nor Kaylee had understood what River meant when she said that. They were already home, or so they told themselves. Neither of them was really happy where they lived, but they were trying to make the best of it. The man looked at them for a couple seconds before saying, "Either of you know anything about ship mechanics?"

Kaylee perked up a bit. "I do. Why, you got ship trouble?"

"Not exactly. I'm looking to hire a mechanic."

Kaylee and Simon looked at each other. Both could see the excitement in the other's eyes. This was what River meant by going home. They were going back into space. They both boarded the shuttle.

As soon as the door shut, the shuttle lifted off. Will entered the cockpit to see River in the pilot seat. Will was a fair pilot, but he was no expert. _Looks like I've found myself a pilot, too._ River smiled and looked over at him. Will told her where to go and watched her fly. She was amazing. Her smile grew.

Before long, Serenity came into view. No matter how many times he saw her, she always took Will's breath away. The mechanic walked into the cockpit and gasped. Will looked over and saw that she was staring at Serenity, tears rolling down her face. "What is it, Kaylee?" asked the man, walking into the cockpit.

"It's her, Simon," replied Kaylee. "It's Serenity."

"I told you," River said, her smile wider than ever. "We're going home."


	2. Last One Out, Hit the Lights

**Revised**

* * *

They were arguing again. She was at the other end of the ship, but she could still hear them. She didn't have to read their minds to know what the issue was. It was always the same. River sighed as she left the bridge. She saw Simon and the captain just outside the engine room.

River could tell where the fight was headed. She knew what was going to happen. She was surprised it had taken as long as it had to come to this point. She passed Kaylee as she went into her room and began packing her things. They were leaving Serenity.

After they left, they would find another ship that would take them to a small moon on the outer rim. The captain would try to keep flying, but he wouldn't be able to find a crew. In time, he would be forced to leave Serenity behind. He would be the last to leave, and the last to return.

***

River had just finished plotting Serenity's course when Will walked onto the bridge. "We should reach Haven in a few days," River reported just as Will had opened his mouth to ask.

"Thank you," he replied. "Dinner's ready, by the way."

"I'll be there in a minute." Will looked out at the stars and smiled. Serenity was flying again. "Job's not done." Will looked over at her. She hadn't taken her eyes off the control panel in front of her. "You're not captain." She was right, of course. Just getting her into space wasn't enough. Serenity needed a captain and it was Will's job to find him.

River, having finished her work, rose from her chair and walked to the kitchen where Simon and Kaylee were waiting. Will walked in after her and got her a plate and some food. After several minutes of silence, Will turned to Simon. "So what is it that you do, Simon?"

"He's a doctor," said Kaylee, her voice full of pride.

"Hmm," replied Will. "A doctor, a mechanic, and a pilot."

"We're a talented family," said River, smiling.

"So I see. How long have you been flying, River?"

"Not long."

After another few minutes spent in silence, Will tried once again to make conversation. "So," he said, indicating Simon and Kaylee, "how did you two meet?"

"I got shot," Kaylee answered with a smile. "Simon fixed me up."

_That's one way to make an impression on a woman._ thought Will. River started laughing.

After dinner, Kaylee and Simon walked down the hall to the crew quarters while River and Will went downstairs to the passenger dorm. Will's room was directly above River's. "Goodnight," she told him as she closed her door behind her.

River lay awake several minutes later, staring at the ceiling. Will was asleep. River closed her eyes and immersed herself in his dreams.

***

Will followed his father and the rest of the crew to a shipyard. Their ship was never going to fly again, so they had been forced to find a new ship. Will's father had already scoured the shipyard the previous day. Now he was showing his crew what he had found.

Among the many pieces of _go se_ that passed for ships on the sorry excuse of a moon they found themselves on was a firefly. It was called Serenity, and Will thought it was beautiful.

The crew walked up the loading ramps, but when Will reached the cargo bay, he was alone. He was also a year older and was wearing his father's coat. He looked the way he did when River first met him. Behind Will was a group of mercenaries, weapons drawn.

Will turned and the mercenaries opened fire. The bullets flew past him and he could hear screams coming from behind. Turning around again, he saw his father and the rest of the crew fall to the ground, covered in blood.


	3. This is What You Call Haven?

**Revised**

* * *

The captain and Jayne opened up the small chest they had liberated from a derelict transport and looked inside. "Not very much," stated River from across the cargo bay.

"Hell," said Jayne in disgust, standing up. "That ain't hardly anything."

"It's enough," said the captain, closing the chest.

"Enough?!" Jayne was getting angry. "Mal, I swear, you don't find us better coin soon, I'm off."

"'Off'?" Mal repeated, rising to meet Jayne's eyes. "What exactly do you mean by 'off'?"

Mal already knew what Jayne meant. So did River. She could read the two of them all too clearly. Jayne was going to leave and sign on with another crew in hopes of finding better prospects. Mal was watching another member of his crew, another piece of his family, drift away.

After Jayne left, Mal started taking River with him everywhere. She was the only real fighter he had left. Her constant involvement in the captain's sordid dealings angered Simon and eventually led to their leaving.

***

As Serenity began its descent, Will looked out upon the world before him. He saw another, larger transport ship leaving atmo. "Do they seem to be in a hurry to you?" Will asked, eyeing the ship warily.

"They lost a shuttle," answered River.

Peering at the ship, Will could see a gap on the side of the ship that looked like a place where a shuttle might dock. "You've got a good eye," he said as he started to leave.

"You have no idea."

***

As the loading ramp opened, a foul stench reached Will's nostrils. Scanning the area, Will decided that of all the things he could think to call the place he found himself in, Haven was not one of them. It was smelly, dry, and Will could see large pools of something brown.

Kaylee, Simon, and River walked up behind Will. Simon was better dressed than when he and Will had first met. He seemed very out of place, wearing a suit in a mud-hole like the one they were in. Kaylee was wearing her coveralls to her waist. She had on a flowery shirt and didn't seem bothered by the smell that surrounded them.

"What is that smell?" Will asked.

"I think it's mud," replied Simon.

"I don't understand," said Kaylee. "I thought we were going to Haven."

Will, having never been to Haven, was a little confused. "If this isn't Haven, then where are we?"

"Canton," answered River simply, walking past them. She was wearing an odd combination of a blue dress, a black leather jacket, and large, black combat boots.

"And why are we in Canton?" River didn't answer. She just kept walking, forcing the others to follow her.

***

A small boy ran through the town in which he lived. He entered the large bar and inn in which Canton's leaders were discussing the upcoming battle. The boy ran up to the table that had been placed in the center of the room. "Someone's coming," he told the men at the table.

Everyone turned to look at the little boy. He had been serving as an advance scout. "Is it the mercenaries?" asked one of the men.

The boy shook his head. "There are only four of them, and only one of them is armed."

***

After several minutes of silent walking, the four travelers arrived at Canton. The town was quiet, almost empty. The four stopped at the town's entrance. "Wait here," ordered Will as he stepped forward.

When he reached the middle of the town, he felt the barrel of a pistol ram into the back of his head. "Turn around." Will did as he was commanded. The man holding the gun was large and was wearing a brown t-shirt with the words _Blue Sun_ on it. It looked as though the shirt had been cut and was stitched back together. "Who are you?"

"William Tennant," Will answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"No idea."

"Don't play with me, kid."

"Not playing."

"Jayne," River interrupted. "He's with us."

When Jayne laid eyes on River, a multitude of feelings washed over him: surprise, fear, relief, hope. Simon and Kaylee were standing behind River. They were both happy to see Jayne, though only Kaylee showed it. Jayne looked back at Will and lowered his weapon. "Come on," he said, gesturing to a nearby building. "Let's get inside."

***

Everyone sat around one of the few tables in the bar that wasn't covered in guns and each of them were handed a drink. Will was parched. He took a swig and nearly spat it out. "What is this stuff?" he asked.

"Mudder's Milk," answered River, drinking some herself.

Simon got up instantly and tried to take it away from her. "_Mei-mei_, you're too young to be drinking that."

"Oh, let her have some fun," Kaylee said, pulling Simon back into his chair.

"So," said Jayne, "what're you four doin' all the way out here?"

"You'll have to ask her," Will replied, pointing at River while trying once again to consume his drink.

"We're here to help you," River said. "Both of you."

"Both?" asked Jayne.

River didn't answer. Jayne, Simon, and Kaylee explained to Will what had happened the last two times Jayne had come to Canton. Afterward, Jayne told everyone why he had come to Canton a third time.

"I liked bein' a hero," he started, "but something about before didn't feel right. I came back and found the town in serious trouble. People was starving because they couldn't even afford food. So I decided to do something about it. I broke into the magistrate's estate, stole his money, took off in a shuttle, and dropped the cash on the town, just like before. But this time," he finished with a grin, "I did it on purpose."

"So why is it you need help?" asked Will.

"The magistrate hired a bunch of mercs to come get the money back."

"Well, we'll do what we can."

Jayne got up. "We think they'll be here tomorrow." Jayne walked toward a flight of stairs on the other side of the bar.

"We should probably get some sleep," said Kaylee. "Come on, Simon." Will watched as they walked after Jayne. Will wasn't tired, so he ordered another drink.

***

Serenity landed in the middle of nowhere, miles from the nearest town. When the cargo bay doors opened, a group of mercenaries were waiting outside. They walked up the loading ramp. Waiting for them was the crew of Serenity, with Will's father front and center.

Will was standing in the doorway of one of the shuttles, watching the two groups begin to argue. A few minutes into the argument, one of the mercenaries pulled out a gun and shot the captain square in the chest. In a matter of seconds, every member of Serenity's crew had fallen.

Will turned to run, but found River standing behind him, holding his rifle. She handed it to him and he turned back to the scene below him. None of the mercenaries had seen him. They were all busy rummaging through the cargo bay, looking for anything valuable.

Will took aim at the man who had shot his father and pulled the trigger. Then he aimed at another mercenary, then another, then another. By the time they realized what was happening, there was only one mercenary left alive. Rather than fight, the coward turned and fled. He didn't get far before Will sent a bullet through his brain.

River put her hand on Will's shoulder. He turned, tears streaming down his face. River put her arms around him and whispered comforting words in his ear.


End file.
